Acceptance:Student Sorting/Connor Smith
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Strength: Connor's main strength would have to be his intelligance. He's able to think things through and figure things out. Weakness: He's snarky and sarcastic. Imagine all the drama xD 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? To become a NASA engineer. So yes. He wants to be rich and do what he loves. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Probably playing video games. He loves it. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'Model Car:' He likes to take it apart and put it back together. *'A Tablet:' It has Minecraft. Plus it's a way for him to keep in contact with his family. *'His Wand:' How else is he to do magic? *'A Notebook:' Full of ideas and schematics. *'A Small Ring:' It's a silver ring that has, "Anything is possible" engraved 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? The lack of progression. He wants to be able to have a phone in Ilvermorny tbh 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Probably Horned Serpant. It sounds pretty cool from what his sister told him. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Connor Smith is a hyper intelligent individual. His mind works like an engineer. He likes to take things apart and put them back together, trying to find out how it works. He's incredibly hyper. To the point where he can't stay still. Connor is gentle, kind and sweet to other's, which has earned the attention and praise from several adults and older kids. However, if he see's somebody bullying or hurting anybody in anyway, he'll become a snarky individual. He can't stand bullies. He has a sarcastic streak, probably due to his mother and Nikki's influence. He's creative and is constantly looking outside the box. Connor hates loud noises. They completely and utterly stress the kid out. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Rachel Adams and Samuel Smith met online. Rachel was lucky that she ended up falling in love with a man who he said he was. In fact, he didn't mind flying out to her so she didn't feel like he was trying to kidnap her or anything. They became official boyfriend and girlfriend. Their dates consisted of each one of them flying out to the place the other lived for a week. They did this for six months before Samuel got down on one knee in his apartment and asked Rachel to marry him. Naturally, she said yes. A year into their marriage, they were blessed with a little baby girl on May 3rd, 2017. They named her Nikki for the sole reason that they liked the sound of it. They lived in Taylorsville for a while. It's also the place where Nikki's little sister was born. Little Jamie was only eighteen months apart from Nikki which helped their bond grow. After all, they were really close in age. They soon moved to Atlanta, Georgia due to a job opportunity. However, it wasn't that great a place for Nikki to live in. The humidity didn't agree with her lungs which soon led to her being hospitalized when she was four years old. It was no coincidence that soon after that ordeal, she would soon be living in a much dryer climate known as Phoenix, Arizona. She went to no-maj schooling there and made several friends and met several bullies. Of course, she didn't realize it at the time and dealt with it, barely letting it bother her. Funny thing is, when she was seven, she had a new baby sister named Silvia. You can just imagine how hectic it was living in a three bedroom apartment with a Jamie that was used to being the baby of the family. About two years after Silvia, a little boy was born. Rachel and Samuel both decided to name him Connor, which means strong willed. They didn't want their son to be easily swayed from his views or beliefs. And Connor grew up to be just like that. He honestly frightened his big sister with how fast he picked up on things and how fast he decided what he wanted to do and how he was going to achieve that. It literally was, 'I will sit in front of this tv and play games to my heart's content and you cannot stop me'. In fact, his first sign of magic was around a tv screen. His sister, Silvia, wanted to watch a movie and took his controller away. This, obviously, made Connor mad which in turn, caused the lights to flicker. He was oblivious to the whole thing, making it even more obvious. Let's just say two years after that, he joined his sister Nikki at Ilvermorny. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Rider Strong. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) No-Maj Born 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Intelligent af 6) What year is your character in? Future firstie OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Check under characters ---- Category:Sorting Category:Sorted